saksifandomcom-20200213-history
Saksi (TV Newscast)
=''Saksi= '''Saksi' (EYEWITNESS) is the late-nightly news broadcast in the Philippines by GMA Network. The newscast first aired on October 2, 1995 as the early evening (primetime) and flagship newscast of the network until ended on July 12, 2002. The newscast is currently anchored by Arnold Clavio and Pia Arcangel. It is aired Mondays to Friday 12:00–12:30 am (PST) and Saturdays and Sundays 5:00−6:00 pm (PST) It is also aired internationally through GMA Pinoy TV and is heard on a slightly delayed basis through Super Radyo DZBB 594 AM and Radyo5 102.3 News FM. 'Enriquez-Davila-Tiangco-Valdez era' In the last quarter of 1995, GMA Network launched the program, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita, as a 15-minute early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Mike Enriquez (then known as "Mr. Saksi") and Karen Davila .Mel Tiangco and Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Saksi became popular in such a short time, that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Enriquez, popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho,and Erwin Tulfo Arnold Clavio andMao dela Cruz and Susan Enriquez, among others). This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs patterned after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (Cebu), Testigo (Davao) and Ratsada (Iloilo)Enriquez and Davila, after the former's transfer from ABS-CBN when she suspended from doing a TV commercial. Economist Solita "Winnie" Monsod also joined the newscast with her own opinion segment, "Mareng Winnie" (which became a moniker by which she has been since known for). Other special segments, such as Huling Hirit (light human-interest stories to cap the newscast, reported by Kara David), S na S (Showbiz sa Saksi) (a showbiz segment with Lyn Ching then she anchored with Enriquez, Davila and Tiangco) and Jessica Soho Reports were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted & running time was expanded to 30 minutes . 'Sonza-Tiangco-Valdez Era' On June 23, 1997, Saksi relaunched its studio set, graphics and remodeled the 1995 logo. Partners Mel and Jay and Tapatan host Jay Sonza replaced Enriquez and Davila while he appointed as an anchor of GMA Network News with Vicky Morales who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Davila, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). A new segment called "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People) was launched, the segment features some Filipino citizen's positive feedback upon the country's current events. Mel Tiangco, Sonza's co-host on Partners Mel and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Saksi and Partners Mel and Jay are the news program 'Enriquez-Morales-Valdez Era' On August 2, 1999, Tiangco was appointed as anchor of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, which replaced GMA Network News on the late-night slot but the newscasts continuously on weekends until 2002. She and Cosim were replaced by Enriquez and Morales, thus continuing their partnership on Network News. Enriquez went back to Saksi with Morales were final anchors with him on the weekday edition of GMA Network News in their partnership. In the same year Davila who now moved to ABS-CBN. The original subtitle, GMA Headline Balita, was also dropped since then. The show used the chroma-key studio (which was also used in Frontpage), & later on they transferred to the newly built GMA Network Center. This was also the beginning of simulcasting the newscast on the network's radio station, Super Radyo DZBB 594 kHz. On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). The shift to late-night also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino. In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 1998) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs. On June 30, 2003, its studio set reformatted, along with the graphics and remodeled the 2002 logo. Enriquez left again to the newscast on March 12, 2004 to rejoin Frontpage anchor Mel Tiangco, and chosen to anchor their new early evening newscast, 24 Oras. ms exclusive to them. 'Clavio-Morales-Valdez Era ' When Enriquez was slated to host the new early evening newscast of the network, 24 Oras and he rejoined with Tiangco since they first joined Saksi in 1996, the show picked a new male anchor, it was then-Emergency host and Unang Balita anchor Arnold Clavio, Vicky Morales still retains as anchor of the show. Starting with a new era, with Igan and Morales, its newscast dubbed itself as "action-packed, fast-paced, no frills" as the two veteran anchors join forces, they lead a team of the most competent, hard-working and respected veteran journalists, the front-runners in the battlefield : Howie Severino, Susan Enriquez, Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo, Raffy Tima, Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used since Mike Enriquez left Saksi. On June 2004, along with 24 Oras, its graphics package and studio set were reformatted. A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period; first on April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras shared the studio set til present), second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 8, 2010 (graphics only). 'Clavio-Arcangel-Valdez-Marasigan era' As part of 9News' shakeup, Vicky Morales bid farewell to the show after 15 years as the last remaining female anchor in Saksi and was added as the third anchor of Mata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, Arnold Clavio showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene, Pia Arcangel was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio Shawn Yao Erwin Tulfo, and Susan Enriquez, and Grace Lee Paolo Bediones Connie Sison Pia Arcangel Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used sinc 'Marasigan-Morales-Tulfo Era' Mata ng Agila.edition, before the show ended, showed her partner a presentation about her, the latter also gave her flowers, and through the scene was introduced to Clavio before the latter leaves and will join the Saksi team, they all-together say the catchphrase Saksi!. With the new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014, its 2011 theme music was re-arranged and made its tempo faster, and its graphics, was in 2D, its new title card starts to continue using the camera background in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho, Arnold Clavio Shawn Yao Erwin Tulfo, and Susan Enriquez, and Grace Lee Paolo Bediones Connie Sison Pia Arcangel Jiggy Manicad, Maki Pulido, Tina Panganiban-Perez, Sandra Aguinaldo Raffy Tima n of introducing reporters Jay Taruc, Michael Fajatin, Ivan Mayrina & Kara David. Thus beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word beyond this period, it launched as Saksi: Liga ng Katotohanan (Legion of Truth). The word "pasok" is no longer used sinc 'Weekday Edition' *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (1995–present) *Arnold Clavio (2004–Present) *Pia Arcangel (2014–Present) *Joe Marasigan (2014-present) 'Weekend Anchors' *Joe Marasigan (2010-present) *Erwin Tulfo (2010–present) *Vicky Morales (1999–present) 'Former anchors' *Mike Enriquez (known as Mr. Saksi) (1995–1997) (1999–2004) *Karen Davila (1995–1998) *Mel Tiangco (1995–1999) *Winnie Monsod (1996–1998) *Jay Sonza (1997–1999) *Paolo Bediones (1999-2004) *Kara David (Huling Hirit segment anchor, 1996–1999) *Howie Severino (Side Trip segment anchor, 2004-2006) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (Showbiz sa Saksi anchor, 1996–1999) *Rey Pacheco (Weatherman, 1996–1999) *Jessica Soho (segment host for Jessica Soho Reports, 1996–1998) Category:Browse